zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Seraph
Who needs the Four Riders when the Seraph is here to do the job? - Seraph quote Introduction The Seraph is one of the two US Cybernetics General Ironhand's super units in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. It can be created if the player chooses the Angel Protocol Line. Overview The Seraph is one of Ironhand's best creations. Since he was approved to fully fund his cybernetic army, one of his priority projects was the creation of a super heavy robot for heavy assault purposes. It is rumoured that thanks to his robotic assembly line, he could create 50 "Seraphim". The Seraph is a giant humanoid land battle robot which is shaped, similarily to its lesser counterparts, like a winged angel. It has sensors and cameras to perceive what's around it and uses its advanced AI operating system to make decisions. It moves by using its giant legs powered by hydraulic systems that allow it to walk like a human being. The Seraph reflects the Angel class robot's design philosophy rather well: armor and firepower over speed and maneuverability. While far slower than the Widow, the Seraph possesses armor a spider mech can only dream of. Its firing range is also very impressive, making it a decent siege unit. The Seraph has two weapons: The first is a dual laser battery mounted on its right hand, similar to the ones mounted on the Widow. The second is a missile launcher mounted on its left hand. It fires Patriot missiles at enemies. The Seraph is always accompanied by a "Gate Guardian" drone. The drone is armed with a laser cannon (similar to the security drone's weapon) and serve as the mech's anti-unit weapons. The drone is also equipped with point defence lasers which are used to intercept missiles fired at the Seraph, as well as suicidal aircrafts. Unlike the conventional drones that can be deployed by USA combat vehicles, the Gate Guardian cannot be targeted, but can still take damage from weapons that deal large AoE damage. Should the drone be destroyed, however, it'll be replaced quickly. Assessment Pros: * Far more durable than the Widow. * Very powerful weapons. * Long firing range. * Effective against all types of ground targets. * Being a super unit, more importantly a robotic super unit, it cannot be depiloted or hijacked in anyway. * Gate Guardian has very powerful weapons, point defense and can repair the Seraph. Cons: * Slow. * Expensive super unit ($7,000). * Cannot attack aircraft. * Long creation time. Quotes When Created * The Seraph has answered your call. When Selected * I am a warrior of God. * I will purge this world from the vermin that corrupts it. * God's Blade at your service. * Even Attila would be scared of me. * Who needs the Four Riders when the Seraph is here to do the job? * I am gigantic so your enemies will see from afar. * With my sword, I shall bring them their downfall. It's a metaphor, of course... * Just send me to the demons and I will get rid of them. * The Seraph is waiting for your orders. * I hear you. When Ordered to Move * Brace yourselves, the Seraph is coming. * I obey your will. * I will lead the way. * As you command. * I will bring them hell and desolation on your behalf. * Stand aside, my friends. Their worst fear is coming for them... * Divine justice will be brought with fire and steel. * They don't know what's coming for them... * I will show no mercy. * With due haste. When Ordered to Attack * Time to burn them! * You can't hide from me! * I shall purify them with the divine fire. * You fool! You do not stand a chance against a warrior of God! * I will show them how "Seraph" rhymes with "nightmare"... * Come on out, little rat, and face your destiny! * You are no match for me! * Those demons want to confront me? How foolishly cute. * The Seraph will send them to hell! * I will erase your petty existence from the surface of this world! Trivia * The Seraph is named after the Bible's highest ranking angel in the divine hierarchy. The plural word for "Seraph" is "Seraphim". * Seraph refers a lot to religion (c.f.: the Four Riders of the Apocalypse or Attila the Scourge of God) and acts like an inquisitor. * The voice actor mispronounces the word "Seraph". * Despite being an American unit, the Seraph's robotic nature allows it to speak with a thick British/Australian accent. * This unit's lines were improvised. * The Seraph's Gate Guardian Drone bears a loose resemblance to the Sentinel from the Matrix franchise. * The Seraph was originally named "Fafnir" and had a much more different design. * Originally the Seraph had an energy shield, but it was eventually removed for balancing purposes. Additionally, instead of one Gate Guardian drone, it could use all 6 drones at once. * Prior to Patch 2 of Contra 009 FINAL, the Seraph had a much larger, bunker design, it also had a dark-matter cannon instead of dual laser cannons and two Gate Guardian drones instead of just one. Gallery Seraphimcameonofog-1-.jpg|The picture used for the Seraph's former cameo. comparison.jpg|Seraph's older designs 22.jpg|The Gate Guardian drone that always accompanies the Seraph. cybernetic_1024.jpg|The Seraph and several Raven drones scouring for enemies. Fafnir00.jpg|The Fafnir, predecessor to the Seraph. Showcasing its frontal shield and dark-matter projectiles. Fafnirs crushover copy.jpg|The old Fafnir mech crushing a Scorpion Tank, accompanied by a flight of Orcas. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Vehicles Category:Super Unit Category:Mechs